


kya's criminal record

by frogust



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogust/pseuds/frogust
Summary: Lin keeps arresting Kya. She's starting to think that's Lin's way of showing affection.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 41
Kudos: 310





	1. 1

The first time Kya was arrested, she was 16. The second time, she was 23. The second time, it was 18-year-old Lin who arrested her.

Kya knew she probably shouldn’t have returned to Republic City, and she definitely shouldn’t have been smoking mildly illegal lillyweed on the streets of said city. But really, the laws there were so backward. The drug was hardly dangerous.

It was almost worth it to see Lin Beifong’s expression as she rounded the corner and found a stoned Kya sitting on the sidewalk, joint in one hand and a pleasantly surprised look on her face.

“Lin?” Kya squinted through the haze of smoke and mental fog. The metalbender stood above her, momentarily stunned, in full police uniform (something that Kya would come to learn was very usual for her). “It is you! Wow, I haven’t seen you in… um, a lot of years!” Kya jumped up from her seated position on the dirty ground.

“Ugh, Kya,” Lin finally spoke, her voice as stern as the waterbender remembered. “You know that’s illegal, right?”

“Kinda…”

“And I’m a cop.”

“Right…”

So that was how Kya was brought to the Republic City Police station and detained at three in the morning. Honestly, she didn’t see why Lin couldn’t just ignore her. She was so stuck up sometimes. All the time. Even when they were kids. 

There were two other people in the jail cell. Kya chatted with them pleasantly until, eventually, she fell asleep on the cold metal bench.

She was woken a few hours later by something poking her in the side. Blearily, she opened her eyes to see Lin once again standing over her, arms folded, and an odd expression in her green eyes. 

“You’re free to go,” She said. 

Kya sat up and stretched her arms over her head. She could feel Lin’s gaze on her as she stood. “Thanks, I think. Except you arrested me, so nevermind. No thanks.”

“That’s not… whatever. I was just doing my job,” The cop stepped back to let Kya out. “What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were out travelling the world.”

“Just passing through. I’m leaving tomorrow.”

Lin walked the waterbender through the police station. There were only a few cops at the station that early, and they nodded as the two passed. Despite her youth, the metalbender seemed to command respect. Or maybe it was because she was Toph’s daughter. Kya wondered if Toph was here now. She hoped not.

“So you’re staying on Air Temple Island?” Lin asked when they reached the door.

“Um, no,” Kya winced. She had hoped the cop would just let her go. It was unlike Lin to ask questions, or even start a conversation. “Technically you’re the only one who knows I’m here.”

“Then where have you been sleeping?” 

“Well, there’s this bench in the park…” Kya winced again at the metalbender’s expression. “And, uh, Jail. Now.”

“Shit, Kya,” Lin pressed her hand to her temple, and Kya noticed the jagged scars that marred her sharp jaw. She had heard about the Beifong sisters’ falling out, but she hadn’t talked to either of them recently. Honestly, the scars were attractive, in her opinion. She probably shouldn’t tell Lin that.

“... my apartment,” The cop was saying. “Are you even listening?”

“What?” Kya blinked at her. Oops.

“Are you still high?” The waterbender didn’t know how to answer that question. “I said, you can stay at my apartment until you leave. I’m not there much anyway.”

“Oh, man,” She grinned, and Lin looked like she was already regretting her offer. “Thanks, Lin. You’re the best.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“Ok, woah,” Kya said as she stepped inside the apartment. She had been expecting something nice when they got to the tall, brand new building, but not this nice. She always forgot about the Beifongs’ wealth, as they all acted like, well, not rich people. The apartment had huge windows facing Air Temple Island, fancy art that didn’t make sense to Kya, and a huge kitchen. She assumed the rest of the rooms were just as big.

“I only have one bedroom. Do you mind sleeping on the couch?”

“Not at all! Anything is better than the park bench. No offense.”

“Did you just say no offense to a bench? Actually, nevermind. I have to get ready for work. Try not to break anything.”

“Thanks again, Lin!” Kya called as Lin retreated down the hall. She turned to eye the large leather couch. Yes, this would be much better than the park bench. The waterbender collapsed on it, sighing in relief. She heard a shower turn on somewhere in the other room, and the pleasant background noise combined with the softness of the couch cushions lulled her into sleep.

She was woken once again by Lin. This time, it was her making what sounded like coffee in the kitchen. Kya groaned, and turned around to complain. She was cut short by the sight of the metalbender in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. She was wearing only a white tank top and boxer shorts, and her dark hair was wet from the shower. Somehow over the years, she had gotten even more muscular, and those muscles were on full display. She also had grown in other areas. Kya tried not to stare at the other woman’s breasts. Tried, and failed. The waterbender had long ago accepted her own preference for women. Lin in a white tank top was a nice reminder of that preference.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Lin’s voice cut through her thoughts, and Kya mentally shook herself out of it.

“Umm… nope. All good.”

“Okay then. Coffee?”

“Yes, please.”

Lin handed Kya a mug, and watched in disdain as she poured in milk and sugar. They chatted a bit, until Lin checked the clock and realized she had to leave for work. It was six in the morning.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

That night, Kya bought takeout for them. She realized that the metalbender wouldn’t be back from the station until late, so she waited up. After ten, she grew bored. At eleven, she decided to snoop around the apartment. Nothing interesting in any of the main rooms. 

Kya found Lin’s bedroom and stepped inside. She felt a little guilty, but she figured that the cop didn’t have much to hide. Indeed, she found nothing other than various crime novels and paperwork. There was also a pair of handcuffs, that she knew logically were just part of Lin’s job, but also let herself imagine what they were doing in the bedroom. 

At twelve, Lin returned, looking exhausted. She gratefully accepted the noodles that Kya offered, and they ate dinner on the couch. 

They watched the twinkling lights on Air Temple Island, and reminisced about their shared childhood. Kya recalled Lin following her around like a shadow, and Lin actually blushed. It was adorable, and Kya resolved to figure out how to do that more.

They went to bed in the early hours of the morning, and Kya slept better than she had in months. Years.

The next morning, when she woke up, Lin was gone. She had left a note on the coffee table.

Gone to work. It was nice seeing you again. Feel free to stay here whenever you visit.

-Lin

On the note was a key- to Lin’s apartment, Kya realized. She was touched. After hunting down a pen, she wrote a response on the same note. Then she grabbed the key, picked up her bag, and left.


	2. 2

The third time Kya was arrested, it was Lin once again. 

Lin had been sent out on night patrol, as Toph was in a bad mood and she tended to deal with these emotions by ordering people around. Lin’s job was basically to walk around one area of Republic City, handing out fines to unfortunate citizens. 

She was not happy about this, and she stomped around the block, emphasized by the clanging of her metal uniform. Another young recruit had been sent out with her, but she had taken pity on him and told the boy to go home. Lin regretted her decision now, as she had to walk around alone, in the dark, in winter. Snow had just begun to fall from the sky, and she felt it clumping in her hair and lashes. She probably looked crazy.

The metalbender trudged down a particularly shady street. There was a dive bar across from her, and the warm glow and gentle chatter that echoed inside were all too inviting. She considered going in for a second, but she doubted they would serve a cop. Sighing, she scanned the area for anyone that was doing anything mildly suspicious. 

As she walked farther, Lin started to hear noises coming from ahead. It sounded like an argument; there was muffled screaming. Odd. She hurried towards the source of the noise, which was coming from a dark alley up ahead. 

When she reached the entrance, she peered around the corner of the brick wall. In the darkness, she could make out two shapes pressed against the wall. It looked like they were fighting. Perhaps the metalbender would actually make an arrest tonight.

She pulled out a flashlight, stepped around the corner, and shone it directly on the two.

They were not fighting.

Was that Kya?

They were definitely not fighting. It was Kya, Lin decided in the back of her confused mind. She was with another woman, and they were both wearing way less clothing than appropriate for a snowy night. And Kya’s hand was going down, very much down, where Lin did not want to look.

“Um…” She said, stupidly.

The waterbender’s companion took off, running down the alley. Her footsteps echoed through the uncomfortable silence that stretched way too long.

“Oh, hey, Lin,” Kya grinned sheepishly, turning to face the cop. Her blue dress was open, and it took every ounce of Lin’s willpower to keep her eyes on the woman’s face. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this.”

“I- you-” The metalbender said, stupidly. “You’re under arrest?”

“Oh, come on, for what?” The waterbender groaned, putting a hand on her hip. She still hadn’t put her dress on correctly. Lin wondered absently how she wasn’t freezing.

“You know what you were doing is illegal, Kya,” This sentence was a lot more coherent, and she congratulated herself silently.

“What, having sex with a woman? Is Republic City really that behind?”

“No! I mean- in public. Doing that in public,” Lin felt her face grow warm. Honestly, she was 20 years old. Why did she feel so immature? “Let’s go. And put your clothes back on, seriously.”

“Hey, it’s not anything you haven’t seen before,” Kya wiggled her eyebrows, her blue eyes filled with humor. At Lin’s pointed stare, she huffed and began tying her dress back together. “Are you going to handcuff me, chief?”

“You’re not resisting arrest. And I’m not the chief of police,” Lin grumbled.

“Yet.”

The two walked back to the station in the freezing snow.

_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Kya spent the night in jail. She probably could've been released earlier, but Lin didn’t want to make Toph’s bad mood worse by actually talking to her.

When Lin went to let her out of the cell, she found Kya curled up on the bench, sleeping fitfully. She had a thin blanket over her, but she still looked freezing. Lin felt a surge of guilt. She probably shouldn’t have arrested the waterbender, but she had felt strangely angry when she had found Kya with the other woman. Probably because she was breaking the law, and the metalbender cared about justice. Yes, that was it.

She unlocked the metal door, and it swung open with a loud squeaking noise. Kya sat up immediately, her eyes still half closed. Her hair was down, and it fell around her like a brown coat. Lin had always admired her hair when they were younger. 

“Good morning,” Kya croaked.

“I thought I told you you could stay at my apartment whenever,” Lin said, leaning against the cell bars. The cool metal was grounding.

“I was going to, but I didn’t think you’d want me to fuck someone on our couch,” She smirked.

“Fair point. Are you staying tonight?”

“Yeah. I’m not sure how long I’ll be in the city.”

“You can sleep at mine. Come on,” Lin started walking, motioning for Kya to follow.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude…”

“It’s fine. I have plenty of space.”

Her apartment was a short distance away from the station. It had stopped snowing, but it was still freezing, and wind whistled around the pair as they walked. Kya had only brought a thin sweater, which she wrapped around herself kind of pathetically. She said she packed light- Lin thought she packed stupid. 

By the time they got there, Kya’s teeth were chattering.

“Spirits, Kya,” Lin rolled her eyes, and went to the hall closet, rummaging around a bit before pulling out a thick coat. She held it out to the waterbender. “Here.”

“Thanks,” Kya smiled, and the genuine look made Lin feel a bit weird. Her heart stuttered. It didn’t help to see the woman wrapped in her coat, which was just a bit too big on her. 

“Make yourself at home,” Lin said. “I have to go back to work. I’ll be back late, probably.”

“Thanks again, Lin. Seriously,” Kya needed to stop looking at her like that, or she wouldn’t be held responsible for her actions. She still had images of the waterbender from the alley stuck in her brain. Her hand, her chest, her smile. Ugh. Get over it, Lin thought to herself.

“Yeah. No problem. See you.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lin got back earlier than usual. It was only ten. When she opened the door to her apartment, her nose was assaulted with about ten different smells at once. 

“Kya?” She called, shutting the door behind her.

“In the kitchen!” That would explain it. Kya had never been a particularly talented chef. Lin dreaded having to force down whatever she was making.

She walked into the kitchen to find the waterbender stirring a pot of… something. Kya had changed into- was that Lin’s shirt? And pants? She would be annoyed if they didn’t look so good. She had taken one of the metalbender’s many white tank tops and a plain pair of pants. And Kya was not wearing anything under the top. How many times had Lin caught herself staring at the waterbenders breasts today? She had lost count.

“Admiring the view?” Kya smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

“Um,” Lin snapped her eyes up to see the waterbender looking smug. And now she was blushing again. For fucks sake, woman, pull it together. 

“I don’t blame you. They’re some of my best assets. Besides my personality and amazing sense of humor.”

“I wasn’t- oh, nevermind. What are you making?” The cop shifted uncomfortably, and she realized she was still wearing her uniform. She retreated to the adjacent living room to take it off.

“Well, it was supposed to be curry, but I’m scared to try it. There’s some lumps that I don’t remember putting in…”

“How about we order takeout?” Lin suggested hopefully. 

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Kya laughed, and the metalbender breathed a sigh of relief. 

An hour later, they sat on the couch, finishing up the dumplings they had ordered. Kya told stories from her recent adventures, and, when prompted, Lin told her about some of the cases she had worked on. She liked listening to the waterbender talk. Kya would get excited and start gesticulating wildly, her eyes bright. Lin noticed cute dimples that appeared on her cheeks whenever she smiled, and then scolded herself for thinking they were cute. Clearly, the alley incident had addled her brain.

“So…” Lin said, when the conversation lapsed. “Who was the woman you were with?”

“Hmm…” There was an amused look on Kya’s face, and the metalbender immediately regretted asking. “I’m not sure what her name was. I met her that night in a random bar.”

“Wow.”

“Are you judging me for having sex with a stranger or a woman?” Kya looked offended.

“I’m not judging,” Lin said. “Maybe just a little. With a stranger.”

“Well, at least you’re not homophobic.”

“Of course not, I’m-” Woah, she was not about to say that. 

“You’re what?” Kya arched one dark brow.

“I… I don’t know,” Shit shit shit. 

“Lin.”

She met the waterbenders gaze. Her lids were heavy, and Kya reached up to put a slender hand on the side of her face. On her scars. Her fingers were cold. Lin instinctively covered the hand with her own, and then suddenly, Kya was leaning in, and their lips met, and Lin had no idea what she was doing, but she didn’t want to stop. 

Her lips felt soft, and grew warmer. Lin moved both her hands to Kya’s hips, adjusting their position on the couch. The waterbender straddled her lap, and fuck that was hot. She felt hands running down her back, sending chills up and down her spine. 

What was happening? Suddenly, her mother's face popped into her head, and Lin pulled back abruptly. Kya gasped softly, and the sound was almost enough for her to move back. Almost.

“Lin?” She murmured, her voice rough.

“I can’t,” She didn’t know what she was saying, or why this was happening. Kya backed off, and Lin stood up from the couch. “It’s late. I’m going to bed.”

The metalbender looked away from the wounded expression on Kya’s face, and forced herself to walk to her room. 

That night, she lay in bed, aching. Honestly, Lin had never felt like this before. Her blankets were too hot, and scratched against her skin. The area between her legs throbbed, but she refused to do anything about it. Punishment, she decided. It took her hours to fall asleep.

In the morning, she left early, long before Kya was awake. She spent almost all day at work, but it was difficult to focus. Lin buried her head in her arms, head pounding. The events of the night before kept playing in her mind, over and over. 

And when she got back home, Kya was gone. There was no note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe people are reading this. wild. also, i saw a tik tok of nsfw fanart of lin today. all i can say is- tiddies. i feel like i talk about those a lot in this, so sorry bout that.


	3. 3

Lin wasn’t the arresting officer the fourth time. 

Kya hadn’t been in Republic City for more than a few hours before she was picked up for drug possession and dropped into a holding cell. Maybe she should’ve learned her lesson the first time or two, but really. She had been visiting the Southern Water Tribe, where lillyweed was very much legal. She hadn’t been to Republic City in a few years, but she assumed that they would have decriminalized the drug by now. 

She spent the day in jail, watching officers walk by, and gossiping with the only other person there, an extremely old woman wrapped in layers of furs. She smelled like dust. Kya did not not want to know what she had done to get arrested.

The waterbender kept thinking Lin was going to come bail her out, but she began to lose hope after a while. She supposed they had left things on rough terms. Very rough. But that wasn’t Kya’s fault. Well, maybe a little. She probably shouldn’t have kissed the emotionally detached but very attractive and surprisingly thoughtful policewoman. Damn, she still had it bad.

Kyaa lost sense of time after a while, but she could tell it was night because shifts were rotating- the night patrol was coming in. She sighed. It looked like she was going to be sleeping in jail, on her usual metal bench. She thought about Lin’s soft leather couch, longingly.

“Oy,” A harsh voice interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up at the metal bars that separated her from freedom. “What’d you do this time?”

It was none other than Toph Beifong who stood, hands on hips, staring (feeting?) at Kya with a disgruntled expression on her aging face.

“Oh hi, Toph…” Kya grimaced. Hopefully the earthbender was in a good mood. Depending on her emotional state, either she would clap Kya on the back, or she would wack her with a rock. “Uhh, drug possession or something. But it was only lillyweed!”

“Ehh, I don’t know why that stuff’s even illegal. I’ve been telling those stupid politions that we have bigger fish to fry, but they won’t listen. Come on kid, let’s get you out of here,” Toph opened the metal door, and Kya heaved a sigh of relief. “Ha! You thought I was gonna whoop your ass. That’s twinkletoes’ job!”

“Thanks, Chief,” Kya smiled at the woman’s antics. They both knew Aang wouldn’t care that his daughter had been arrested.

“Not chief anymore- I’m retired!” Toph said, a hint of uncharacteristic pride in her voice. “That would be Lin’s job.”

“Oh, man. Good for her. She earned it,” Kya said. She followed Toph through the police station, and watched with amusement as cops noticed the former chief’s presence and scrambled around frantically, looking flustered. Clearly, she still had influence.

“You should tell her that yourself.”

“Umm… I guess,” The waterbender groaned internally. 

“I can feel your heart rate. You’re lying. You’re not gonna talk to her,” Toph stopped in the middle of an empty hallway, arms folded. Although she was significantly shorter than Kya, it felt like she was staring right through her face into her soul. Yikes.

“We kinda left things on a weird note.”

The earthbender sighed, blowing a long strand of graying hair out of her face. “What happened.”

Oh, great. “I, uh. Um. Kissed. We kissed. Made out. Y’know.”

“That explains a lot,” Toph nodded. She already knew about Kya’s sexuality, as did most of her family and friends, but the waterbender felt a bit guilty for possibly outing Lin to her mom. 

“What do you mean?”

“I think you broke her brain. Lin was in a funk for months after you left. She was acting even weirder around me than usual,” Toph snorted. “She has this thing where she wants to please me. Maybe she thought I wouldn’t approve of her liking women? I don’t know. I don’t get her.”

“You birthed her,” Kya pointed out. “Also, I think we both need to talk to her.”

“About what,” Toph narrowed her eyes.

“I don’t know, like, tell her you’re proud of her no matter what?”

“Ugh. Emotional crap. Fine. I’d better go find her. Go do something useful- it takes a while for Beifongs to communicate our feelings, especially to each other.”

“Thanks Toph, seriously,” Kya smiled as the earthbender stomped away. 

She didn’t actually have anything useful to do, so Kya decided to go to Lin’s apartment. Maybe not the best decision, but she didn’t really have anywhere else to go, and besides, they really did need to talk.

She still had the key, and luckily, Lin hadn’t moved apartments. The inside also looked the exact same. The metalbender was never one for change. Kya sat her pack down on the floor and collapsed on her usual couch. Her mind unhelpfully replayed what had happened last time she was here, over and over, until she was tempted to bash her face into the coffee table.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Kya was half asleep, sinking into the couch cushions, when the apartment door swung open. The waterbender shot up, heart thudding dramatically.

Lin stood in the doorway, looking even more drained than usual. She had shadows under her eyes, but the green was still bright. As always, she was hard to read, so Kya had no way to tell how Toph’s attempted heart-to-heart had gone.

“Lin…” The waterbender started, but she was at a loss for words. Usually, she prided herself on being able to ramble on about nothing for hours; apparently, that ability was lost in this situation.

The chief took a couple steps towards Kya, and then abruptly collapsed onto the couch with a sigh.

“Kya. Did you tell Toph to talk to me?” Lin grumbled. The waterbender hesitantly sat down next to her. She couldn’t tell if she was about to be yelled at or hugged. Probably not hugged.

“It was kind of her idea, in a way,” Kya said, shrugging helplessly. “...what did she say?”

“A lot,” Lin shrugged, and then turned to face Kya. “Look, I’ve already done way too much talking today, so I’m just going to say… I’m sorry for freaking out on you last time you were here. I thought- I don’t know what I was thinking. For some reason I had it in my head that my life’s purpose is to please my mother. Which is an impossible task. And I guess somehow I thought she wouldn’t approve of me being, um, involved with a woman. A woman with a criminal record, at that.” 

“Hey, most of those arrests were your doing!”

“Toph told me she bailed you out of jail yesterday,” Lin raised an eyebrow, and Kya smiled innocently back. “Anyway, she also told me that I was being stupid. And then she decided to inform me of her own “adventures” with both men and women.”

“Oh, gross,” Kya laughed, and tried not to think about the middle-aged earthbender doing things like that. “But kind of sweet, in a way?”

“No, just gross. She provided details. Not sure why. Trying not to remember.”

“Hey, I’m sorry too,” The waterbender said. “I shouldn’t have kissed you. I could tell you weren’t ready, but I wanted to anyway. I put my needs before yours.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t. But I think it kind of forced me to actually think about my feelings for once.”

“Damn, Lin. Very thoughtful of you. I think all this emotional crap is getting to you,” Kya teased.

“Okay, now I’m done. I’m going to bed. Goodnight,” Lin stood up, and the waterbender laughed.

“Night, chief. I’ll see you in the morning,” She was hesitant to push the metalbender too far again, so she settled for a wink in her direction. Lin blushed and walked away in a huff. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kya woke the next morning to the sound of coffee being grinded in the kitchen, and a strong sense of deja vu washed over her. She stood up from the couch, yawning loudly, and walked towards the noise. Lin was in the kitchen, wearing almost the exact same thing that she had last time this had occurred. That damned tank top would be the end of her, seriously. At least she was facing away; Kya had time to mentally prepare herself. 

“Morning,” The waterbender stifled another yawn. “I would offer to make breakfast, but I don’t feel like poisoning either of us today.”

“Don’t worry, I have some bread and things that don’t require cooking,” Lin turned around from the counter, and held out a steaming mug of coffee like it was an olive branch. Kya took it gratefully, noting that she had added milk and sugar, like the waterbender preferred.

“Thanks, Lin,” When the metalbender turned away for a second, Kya discreetly added more sugar. Or not so discreetly- she heard an amused snort escape the other woman.

“So, when’s work, chief?” Kya hoisted herself up to sit on the kitchen counter. Lin only looked mildly annoyed, and came to lean on the wall across from her, mug in one hand and a newspaper in the other. 

“In half an hour,” Lin scanned the newspaper headline before tossing it aside with a displeased growl, mumbling something about garbage.

“It’s, like, six in the morning.”

“I know, I got a late start,” The metalbender finished her coffee and folded her arms. Unfortunately, this drew Kya’s gaze right to her biceps, and triceps, and other ceps. And her breasts, of course. Always there. Guiltily, she looked up, and her gaze was met with Lin’s bright green eyes directly on her. Her pupils were dilated. That meant something, right?

“Um-”

“Fuck it,” Lin leaned forward, and suddenly her lips were on Kya, and it was very different from their first kiss. The metalbender was hard where Kya was soft, her hands digging into Kya’s thighs, and her forwardness made her stomach do a little loop. Hastily, she set her mug down on the counter so that she could touch the muscles she had been ogling a moment before. Yes, very muscle, very nice. 

Kya scooted forward so that she was pressed against the other woman, and their hips met, and she felt like her whole body was throbbing. Lin’s hands travelled up, up past her waist, underneath the waterbender’s thin shirt. They were rough and calloused, and Kya shivered at the feeling. 

She pulled back a bit, gasping for air, and was immediately overwhelmed by the expression on Lin’s face. Her lips were red and parted, and her eyes were heavy with need. “If you keep looking at me like that I won’t be able to stop.”

“Then don’t stop,” Her voice was huskier than usual. Kya decided she liked this side of Lin, especially when she brought her lips to Kya’s neck, and then collarbone, and then down even more.

“Shit,” She groaned. The metalbender had the audacity to look up and smile wickedly, and Kya’s heart stuttered. Lin brought her hands forward to slip under the waistband of Kya’s pants with a very determined expression on her face. “Are you sure-”

Her sentence was cut off by her own yelp as Lin promptly yanked down her pants and underwear. She slid a hand forward and then- “Fuck, Lin.”

“That’s the idea.”

Kya barely managed to laugh at that unexpected quip. All she could focus on was the hand between her legs and Lin’s breath in her ear and her lips on her neck. She had had sex before (obviously), but none of it compared to this, somehow. 

It didn’t take her long to finish, and Kya felt the intense waves of pleasure ripple through her body as Lin pushed relentlessly into her. The waterbender was certain she had made many odd squeaking noises, but she couldn’t care less. 

Kya sighed and brought her hands up to cup the other woman’s face, leaning forward to kiss her again. “Your turn.”

“I have to go to work,” Lin groaned, stepping back. She looked disheveled, her black hair spikier than usual, and her lips and cheeks were bright pink. 

“As much as I admire your extremely high work ethic…” Kya rolled her eyes. Was she really going to go to the station in that state?

“Imagine if Toph found out I took the day off.”

“Have fun at the station! I’ll be here when you get back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so hard to write cause I hate talking shit out and also i'm a fuckin virgin. i wasn't sure how to end this chapter but i think it's kinda funny the way it is. also if i don't reply to your comment it's because i have social anxiety and i don't know what to say LMAO


	4. 3 1/2

Lin should not have gone to work. She should’ve just called in sick. She could handle Toph’s teasing, and maybe even more stories of sexual conquests. Anything was better than this agony. Okay, maybe that was a bit dramatic (Kya was apparently rubbing off on her (literally)), but still. Lin felt like a rowdy teenager with too many hormones and no idea what to do about it. Every time she blinked, she was greeted by the mental image of Kya’s face, and the feeling of the waterbender around her fingers. 

Lin felt a bit like she was floating. The morning’s events were surreal- she was afraid that when she returned to her apartment, Kya wouldn’t be there. She never thought her stupid crush would amount to anything. Her mind wandered, and she gave up all hope of completing any of the paperwork stacked in front of her. 

When she was little, Lin always admired Kya. The older girl was everything that Lin was not. Where the metalbender was stubborn and stern, the waterbender was free-spirited and graceful. Her earthbending had made her strong, even as a kid, and Lin was always more comfortable wearing pants and throwing rocks back and forth with her Uncle Aang. Kya wore dresses, and had long hair, and she was built like a dancer. Of course, Kya was also a talented waterbender, and she loved to pummel Tenzin and Bumi with jets of water.   
Bumi would jokingly refer to Lin as Kya’s shadow, when they were young, as she would follow her around, in awe of the older girl. Luckily, as they got older, Lin grew out of that phase. They became friends, as much as the metalbender was capable of having friends. Kya basically just talked, and Lin would stare at her and sometimes contribute her opinion to the mostly one-sided conversation. 

She didn’t realize what all that meant until Kya came out. She told Lin first, actually. Before her family. She put it simply: “I like girls.” And the earthbender nodded dumbly. She understood that Kya had probably told her because she knew that Lin would accept it without a word. And so she did. But she also felt like something had shifted after that. Lin hadn’t even known that liking girls was an option. She began to reevaluate herself, and her slight infatuation with Kya. 

During police training, she would subtly glance at the other girls. But they were so rough, like Lin, and unlike Kya. She considered some of the girls in her school; some of them, admittedly, she was attracted to. So, she liked girls, too. But none of them compared to Kya.

She never told the waterbender about her crush, and she never planned too. She assumed that Kya saw her as a friend, or even a little sister. And when she left to “find herself”, Lin wasn’t sad- she knew the waterbender would come back eventually, and she could stare at her again. It was like she was sitting in front of a buffet of delicious food, but she knew it was poisoned; all she could do was look, and smell (Kya smelled like saltwater and flowers. Also, sometimes lillyweed). 

When Kya left that first time, Lin experimented. She kissed girls and boys, and found that she preferred girls. Boys weren’t bad, but they never knew what they were doing, and they were intimidated by her. She never dated anyone. She never liked anyone enough, romantically. Sexually was easy. But Lin never found anyone that could compare to how she felt about Kya.

It was frustrating, honestly. And Kya didn’t even know about her influence on the metalbender. Maybe Lin should have told her, but honestly- Beifongs don’t talk about feelings. She accepted that she would forever pine in silence.

If only teenage Lin could see her now.

Horny out of her mind at the office, all because of Kya. Actually, that wasn’t new. What was new was that Kya liked her back. Lin’s silent pining years were over. 

How much longer would she have to sit here? It was five in the afternoon. Lin usually left at twelve in the morning. She was starting to understand Kya’s scepticism of her work hours. She sighed, and forced herself to focus on the report in front of her. She could do this.

She made it to nine.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lin entered the apartment, hoping that Kya was still there, and hadn’t left to go on an adventure and leave her in her misery. She sighed quietly with relief when she spotted the waterbender’s bag sitting by the door. There was no waterbender in sight, however. She walked into the living room, using her bending to take off her uniform as she went.

“Kya?” Lin called. She was surprised her voice didn’t crack, seeing as she was apparently experiencing a second round of puberty.

“Oh, hi!” The waterbender appeared from the hallway, grinning. She had apparently taken a shower, and her hair was wet, dark strands hanging around her face. She was also wearing Lin’s coat. She had taken it with her after Lin had given it to her all those years ago. It was still big on her, and the metalbender thought she looked adorable. Man, she was going soft. “You’re home early. I wonder why.”

“Ha, ha,” Lin mumbled.

“Come here, grumpy,” Kya stepped in front of her, her blue eyes alight, and leaned into the metalbender. Lin decided that she could never get tired of kissing the other woman, or touching her.

Unfortunately, this would not be a romantic makeout session. The metalbender was pent up, and the kiss grew very intense, very quickly. Kya laughed at this. “Eager, are we?”

“Maybe,” Lin paused contemplatively for a split second. “Bedroom.”

“Your command is my wish,” The waterbender took her hand as they went, and Lin’s heart fluttered at the gesture.

In her room, Kya immediately pushed her onto the bed, ignoring her weak protests. 

“Relax, Chief. I’m an expert.”

“An expert at wha- oh!” Lin stopped trying to formulate a sentence as the waterbender kindly relieved her of her pants, and began pressing kisses to her hips, and then the inside of her thighs. She had a vague idea of where this was going. Her vague idea was confirmed as Kya gripped her thighs and placed her mouth right /there/.

She was definitely an expert.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

After, Kya lay curled up against Lin’s chest, humming the vague tune of what she recognized to be a rendition of “Secret Tunnel”. The humor in that did not go over Lin’s head.

“Kya,” Lin said, softly. 

“Mhm.”

“I like you.”

The waterbender laughed again. “You really enjoyed that, huh?”

Lin felt her face grow warm, and she poked Kya in the shoulder to get her to stop laughing. “No! I mean, yes, but- ugh. I really like you. And I have for a while.”

“I know, Lin. I like you, too.”

“I like it when you visit. I know you’re a free spirit, and all, so you can’t stay. Just, try to visit,” The metalbender realized she sounded a bit desperate, but she didn’t care.

“You know, I was thinking… I’ve had plenty of adventures for now. I think I might just stay here until you get sick of me,” Kya looked up, a small smile on her face. 

“I’ll never get sick of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short n sweet. i think i'm going to write one more chapter after this.


	5. 4

The last time Kya was arrested, it wasn’t exactly an arrest. And it was with Lin.

It had only taken an hour of mild persuasion for Kya to get Lin to smoke with her. The waterbender didn’t count this as peer pressure- she simply wanted Lin to experience new things. Also, she was dying to know what the metalbender would be like high.

They were in the park, sitting on Kya’s favorite bench, because Lin didn’t want her apartment to “smell like the Southern Water Tribe”. The metalbender looked apprehensive, probably because she was the chief of police, doing something blatantly illegal in a public park. 

“If we get arrested, I’m not busting you out of jail,” She grumbled. It was spring, and the winter snow had just melted, leaving a chill in the air. Lin wrapped her coat around herself, and then, after a moment's hesitation, put an arm around Kya’s shoulder. The waterbender’s cheeks hurt from smiling.

“Relax, Chief,” Kya laughed, pulling out a match. She lit it using her teeth, a trick she had learned to pick up girls, and held it to the joint between her fingers. The glow lit their faces briefly, and Lin’s sharp features were even more defined than usual. She looked vaguely disgruntled. The waterbender brought the joint to her lips, inhaling deeply.

Smoke curled around them as Kya held it out for Lin, who copied her movements. She looked like she knew what she was doing, until she held the smoke in for a moment too long, and started coughing. Her cheeks were pink, from both the cold air and embarrassment.  
“You’re so cute,” Kya laughed.

“Am not.”

It only took a couple more hits for Lin to start feeling it. The waterbender knew Lin would never tell her, but the relaxed expression on her face gave it away. Also, she started- for lack of better word- giggling quietly. Oh man, this was already better than Kya had hoped. 

“This is so weird,” Lin scrunched her nose up. Seriously, why was she so cute?

Kya finished the joint, and she felt heat trickle down into her chest and stomach. She leaned against her… girlfriend? Were they girlfriends? Kya had been staying with her for a little more than a month. Somehow they had managed to skip the dating stage. Maybe she should ask the other woman on a proper date.

“Lin?” She asked, tilting her head towards the other woman.

“... yeah?” The metalbender was apparently distracted by a plant growing through the cracks of the bench. She had been pulling at it for a solid ten minutes now, with utter amusement.

“Are we girlfriends?” Kya realized she probably should’ve waited to ask that question when Lin was sober, but, in her defense, she was also not sober.

“Yeah…” Lin sighed happily, giving up her war with the weed to pull Kya in closer. The waterbender settled happily into her chest. “Kya?”

“Mhm?”

“Am I talking right now?”

Kya burst out laughing. “Yes, yes you are.”

“That’s what I thought,” Lin sighed again. “Wasn’t sure.”

“Just tell me if you feel too weird, okay?”

“I feel weird. Not bad, though. I feel… hot,” The metalbender sat up, and abruptly started taking off her own coat.

“Spirits, Lin, you’re gonna catch a cold!” Kya tried to scold her, but the situation was mostly just funny. Also, Lin was wearing a tight white button-down, with the top buttons undone (that had been Kya’s doing, earlier). It was very flattering.

“Stop looking at m’tits,” Lin grumbled, crossing her arms. 

“Why? They’re right in front of me,” Kya smiled innocently.

“Not fair. Can’t see yours.”

Kya was wearing Lin’s old coat, and the extra fabric was enough to conceal her form.

“Your sense of justice is so extreme. Fine,” The waterbender opened her coat. She felt a bit like a serial flasher. Lin didn’t seem to mind. She was blatantly staring. Actually, she looked pretty zoned out. 

“Watcha thinkin’ about, chief?” Kya chuckled.

“Umm… sex. With you.”

“Well, shit,” That caught her off guard. She definitely liked this version of Lin. Reaching out, she brought the metalbender’s chin up with her fingertips, and brought their lips together. 

Through the drug, the kiss felt different than usual- heightened, even. Kya felt every point of contact. The heat in her stomach increased. She moved forward, placing a knee on either side of Lin’s thighs, and the metalbender moaned. Like, actually moaned. Clearly, she was not holding back. That was confirmed when she slipped her hands underneath Kya’s coat and gripped her ass. 

“Ah! Shit!” Was the waterbenders response. She pushed forward into Lin’s lap. Usually, she would have the sense to be embarrassed about grinding against her girlfriend in a very open public space, but the girlfriend in question seemed to be affecting her even more than the lillyweed in her system. Kya brought her hand forward, between them, and Lin gasped against her lips at the contact. 

She was seriously about to fuck the cheif of police right there, on that bench, when something stopped her. What was that? A voice?

“Republic city Police! You’re under arrest!” A man’s voice called, and then a light shone behind her, illuminating the area. The rush of adrenaline from that dreaded statement was enough to almost completely sober Kya up. She quickly turned around to stand in front of Lin. The glare of the flashlight was bright in her eyes, and her vision danced. 

“Saints, can you put that thing down? What are we even in trouble for?”

The man lowered his flashlight, and Kya realized that he was pretty young. And very uncomfortable. “Um, public nudity and lewd acts.”

“What do you mean nudity…?” Kya looked down and realized that, in fact, her wrap dress was wide open. She quickly pulled it closed, and then turned to Lin, who was blinking, and clearly trying to focus on the situation, with little success. Her shirt was also wide open. Kya quickly reached down to pull it closed, and Lin finally stood up, with as much dignity as possible.

“Officer,” She said, and almost didn’t appear high. Almost.

“Oh! Um. Chief. Chief Beifong! I didn’t realize it was you…” The man gulped audibly, and Kya felt a little bad for him. “I’ll just… go now…”

His footsteps crunched on gravel as he practically sprinted away. Kya laughed, turning to Lin. Her face was bright red.

“Let’s never do that again,” She grunted.

“What? Smoke, or have sex?” Kya pouted.

“Do any of that in public.”

“So, what I’m hearing is that you didn’t hate getting high with me!”

“I never said that.”

“Mhm. Come on chief,” Kya grabbed Lin’s hand to pull her along. “Let’s go home and finish what we started.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Kya woke up before Lin for the first time ever. The sun was just beginning to rise, and the waterbender shifted her head slightly to look up at her lover. Golden light streamed in from the window, illuminating her features. Her normally dark brown hair looked lighter, and her face was peaceful. Lin’s scars were pink, and they stood out in contrast to her warmly toned skin. As Kya watched, she slowly began to wake. Her eyes fluttered open, and she yawned, before looking down to meet Kya’s gaze.

“Morning,” The waterbender smiled lazily, trailing a finger over Lin’s bare chest. Lin ran her hand through Kya’s hair in response, a small smile on her face. “Do you remember what I asked you last night?”

“When?”

“About being girlfriends?” Kya clarified. She was strangely nervous.

“Oh, yes.”

“Did you mean that?”

“Of course,” Lin murmured, pressing her lips to the top of Kya’s head. The waterbenders stomach did the now-usual flip-flop. “I didn’t say or do anything that I didn’t mean. Even though I was stoned.”

“You’re cute when you smoke,” Kya laughed. “You were giggling.”

“You were grinding on me!” The metalbender said, but she was blushing again. Kya lived to make Lin blush.

“High sex is the best sex,” Kya shrugged. “You don’t control your urges.”

“I might have to agree there,” There was a mischievous smile on Lin’s face. The waterbender wanted to kiss it off. She did. “What was that for?”

“You’re sexy. And my girlfriend. And I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Lin replied. “And now I have to go to work.”

“Ugh,” Kya groaned. “Good luck. Let’s hope the officer that caught us didn’t spread the news.”

“Oh, he definitely did,” Lin sat up, letting the sheet fall off of her completely. “But I think your criminal record might be over. Nobody would dare to arrest the Chief's girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't sure how to end it, but i think this works. i just really wanted to imagine lin high lol. also this whole thing was a first draft and unedited so there are probably some rough patches.
> 
> that's all folks! thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to contribute something with good grammar. i do hate myself.


End file.
